RWBY: Battle For Mistral
by redwords001
Summary: Before the events of "Goddesses of Remnant," there was Mistral. In this take on the events at Haven, Team RNJR must seek Leo Lionheart to assist in defending Mistral before the White Fang and Salem's crewman, Watts, take it over. As team RWBY is scattered, they all move towards Haven before hell breaks loose. But nobody realizes how difficult it is going to be and what lies ahead.
1. Prologue

I ran as fast as I could, in and out of buildings, seeking assistance. I turned to my right and saw Weiss get beat to death. To my left was Blake being impaled by her own weapon. Behind me was Yang getting both of her arms torn off. In front of me was Cinder piercing Jaune and in my head was the thought of my mother dying before my very eyes. I cried and just kept running. Eventually I stopped as I was surrounded by White Fang. I closed my eyes.

I woke up in panic and fear. Qrow, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were all surrounding me.

"You okay, Ruby? You were screaming." Asked Jaune.

"Yeah." I said. "Just a bad dream. Thanks, Jaune." He smiled.

"You might want to get ready, kiddo. Things are gonna get worse before they get better if we don't get to Mistral quick enough." Qrow ordered.

"Yessir!" I said in a jolly manner.

"You don't think that things can get too bad can you, Qrow?" Ren asked.

"If you're asking that question, kid, then clearly you don't know exactly what Salem is capable of. Trust me; you're going to get a taste of what that's like once we get to Haven. It's not going to be easy, kids. I'll tell you this much: if you think you can handle what Salem's team can do..." he paused as huge creatures of Grimm flew above us towards Haven.

"You got another thing coming..."


	2. Arrival

We were finally within the vicinity of Mistral. After all this time spent traveling, we finally made it.

"Here we are, kids. Haven Academy." Qrow announced.

"Ugh, finally. I could really go for another pancake right about now, Ren." Nora whined.

"Just wait until we get inside, Nora." Ren said. "And then, you'll get your pancakes." Nora quickly lit up.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nora said excitedly. We all laughed. Qrow opened the gates and we all marched in. We looked around.

"Huh, not as big as Beacon." I noted.

"No kidding." Qrow said, observing. "Alright, that should be Lionheart's office just up ahead. Let's get this over with." He said.

"Please." Jaune said, exhausted. We walked into the office building ahead of us. We stepped in and looked at the balcony above us to see Lionheart standing before us.

"Heya there, buddy." Qrow called.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Of course!" He responded. "Please, come up!" He said. We walked up his steps to his office. "Please, sit." He said. I was about to sit until Qrow stopped me.

"We'll stand, thanks." He said with a suspicious look on his face.

"As you wish." Lionheart responded. Now that I think about it, his voice does soundy kind of shaky. "So, erm, how may I help you?" He asked.

" _You_ don't have to do anything. In fact, we wanted to help you." Qrow answered. He still looked suspicious.

"With what?"

What do you mean 'with what?' In case you've forgotten, people want to attack Haven. Have you been paying any attention or are you just that dumb?" Qrow said. Jaune, Nora, Ren and I all looked at each other. I grabbed Uncle Qrow's arm, signaling him to chill out. He looked at me and understood. He loosened up a bit. "We just want a place to stay at so we can help fight off whatever might be coming. If that's a problem, we'll leave." He said as he got closer to Lionheart's face. Lionheart hesitated.

"I think that can be arranged." Qrow just smiled and backed off.

"Fantastic." Qrow said quietly. He began walking towards the door. We followed him, taking a few looks back.

* * *

I sighed and poured myself another cup of tea and walked towards my office window. I took a small sip and watched as my students trained. When I heard a voice from behind me say,

"Hey, Leo…"

I dropped my glass.


	3. Team R-W-B-Y (Part 1)

I sat quietly on the back of the aircraft, looking out the window. I looked down at my legs and sighed. After a few seconds, I got up and went to talk to the pilot. "Are we nearby at all?"

"We're coming close. Just hang tight." He responded.

"I've been doing that for a while now. I'm beginning to get anxious. I don't know how much longer I can sit up here and wait!" I began to get angry.

"Miss Schnee, there isn't a whole lot I can do! I'm going as fast as I can! Keep in mind I'm not getting paid for this escort, so I sure as hell hope you have-" he was cut off but the quick glimpse of something fly past us behind a cliff.. Something huge.

"What was that?" I asked, worried.

"I'm not sure. Get somewhere safe in case this goes south." He said to me. I wasn't going to hide, but I was definitely going to do something! I ran to the back of the aircraft and looked out the window and kept seeing quick glimpses of the creature fly behind cliffs. From what I saw, it appeared to be some kind of Grimm, but nothing that I've ever seen before. This thing was enormous! These sights were eventually accompanied by horrific sounds that I've never heard before. To be honest, I was scared. Eventually, the sounds stopped and the sights I was seeing were gone. I wanted to to think we were in the clear, but I just knew that that is never the case.

And eventually, I found that I was right.

This enormous creature was finally a clear sight to me. This creature from hell appeared to be a dragon grimm. I had only heard about these extremely rare creatures through our studies, but never has one been spotted in a hundred years. My thoughts were interrupted as the monster violently ripped the ship in half and threw both pieces towards the ground. I knew for sure this was it.

* * *

 _My father threw a punch at me, but I blocked it with my right arm and swung a punch at him with my left arm. He, however, deflected my attack as well and took his left foot and heel-kicked the back of my foot, causing me to fall backwards, crashing to the ground. I was frustrated._

" _Come on, Yang. You can't forget that! Never let yourself become vulnerable like that. You half to remember to-"_

" _Back up, I know, dad!" I argued. "I don't see how you make this look so easy!" I complained. My father sighed._

" _Sweetheart...no matter what you think, this isn't easy. I used to be in the same position as you." I looked at him questioningly for a moment. He then knelt before me. "Your grandfather always tried to teach me this stuff, and I could never get it right either. But you know what? Eventually, I thought about it. I thought that if I really wanted to be a huntsman if it were to be this challenging. And still, I practiced. Yang, you see, it's all about determination and being relaxed. You can't always expect results on the first few attempts, sweetheart. You keep practicing. And you you still have several years before you go to school to become a huntress. You and your sister have plenty of time to practice. Eventually, everything that I'm trying to teach you will become easier through time and effort. Especially effort." He put his left hand on my shoulder. "Without effort, you won't get anywhere. Just be patient, sweetie." He said. He put his hand on my cheek and we both smiled. "Now, are you ready to go again?" He asked. I cracked my knuckles._

" _Armed and ready."_

* * *

I looked at my new arm and had a quick flash of childhood memories go by. Especially the ones where I struggled to have dad help my with my hand-to-hand combat. I shed a tear. I swore that that I would never let him or Ruby down. My subconsciousness was broken when a heard an explosion in the distance. I hopped on bumblebee, revved the engine and took off towards the boom. Within a matter of seconds, I was at the scene. I got off my bike and slowly walked around, seeing fiery debris from a fallen aircraft all around me. I looked for any survivors.

That's when I found Weiss, lying under debris.

I quickly lifted the parts off of her and pulled her to safety. I screamed her name. She wasn't waking up. I gave her several pushes to the chest, hoping she would wake up from whatever she was in. I began to cry when my partner refuses to wake up. I thought she was in a coma and I thought that she wouldn't recover. I held Weiss in my arms and cried her name. I eventually went silent with tears still in my eyes. That's when I heard a quiet voice call my name. I stopped crying for a moment and looked down towards my arms and saw Weiss with a smile on her face. I gave her a big hug and she returned it. I was so happy to see her again since the fall of Beacon. She then let go of me and I noticed a worried look on her face.

"The pilot!" She screamed. She got up and ran towards the fallen aircraft. I followed behind. She stopped in her tracks and looked down at the horrifying sight that was the pilot, torn to pieces from the debris. I ran next to her and she immediately buried her eyes into my chest and cried at the sight. I looked at the pilot as his guts were burning in the flames. Poor bastard. The moment of silence was ruined by a mischievous voice behind us.

"Well, well, boys. It seems we scored two of 'em this time." Weiss and I both turned around to see the sight of a bandit standing several feet before us. More bandits were revealed to be present as they emerged from the darkness provided by the trees. Their mouths were watering. "And one of them appears to be the ice queen herself." He continued. "Tell, me darling: how good are you with that tongue of yours?" He asked.

"I won't have to use it when I'm kicking your ass!" She said coldly. She and I readied our weapons.

"Hear that boys? We got ourselves a potty mouth! Let's see if we can give that a literal meaning, eh?"

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Menagerie. I looked over the the balcony. I cried at the slight thought of leaving my friends behind. I know I let them down. I know I got Yang hurt. I know it's all because of me, but I realize perhaps my biggest mistake was leaving them. I let them down in the worst possible. They need me and I need them. If they're going to Haven, then from what I hear, they're going to need all the help they can get. But my parents want me here. It'll be almost impossible to convince them to let me go. But then again, why would they need me here? It's not like there's going to be a severe attack here at all. They should be fine. I took a deep breath and ventured into the living room where my parents sat. "Guys...I need to go to Haven." I started.

"You most certainly do not, young lady." My father said.

"My friends need me!" I argued.

"No, they don't! At least not as much as we do!" I responded.

"Dad, they're going to Haven and are going to die if I don't help them." I said more calmly.

"And if you go down there, then you're gonna die to! We can't lose you again!" He responded. I hesitated.

"What did you just say?" I asked. He looked at me questioningly. "Do you not believe in me? Is that what you're saying father?" I asked, beginning to tear up.

"Of course not, sweetheart, but I just don't want to risk it." He said, attempting to comfort me.

"But my friends-"

"Your friends have made the wrong choice, Blake!"

"So, now, apparently, to you, choosing to march all the way to a destination they didn't have to go to just help defend Haven and putting others before themselves is the wrong choice?" I asked. He looked shocked and couldn't force the answer out of his mouth. "IS IT?!" I screamed. He was frozen in defeat. My mother looked saddened. In the far background of the room, I noticed Sun, spectating in shock. I couldn't hold back the tears and ran out of the house and ran as far and as fast as I could. I ran outside of town and hid behind a tree. I buried my face into my knees and cried. In a few minutes, Sun hung from a tree branch in front of me. I looked up. "What do you think, Sun?" I asked.

"I think you're making the right decision."


	4. Team R-W-B-Y (Part 2)

I aimed Myrtenaster at the last three bandits in our way and they froze for a second, and then dissolved into the wind. Yang and I took a moment to breathe deeply. We both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Alright, thanks Uncle Crow!" I called. "Hey Jaune, we're about to-" I looked outside our loft and noticed Jaune leaning on a fence over a cliff. He looks depressed. And reasonably so. I began to slowly approach Jaune. "Hey, Jaune." I said calmly with a smile. He tried to smile back, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Hey, Ruby..." He said. He was draining the emotion out of me as well, but thankfully, I'm quite the upbeat person. But before I could say anything positive, Jaune started again.

"I miss Pyrrha." He said quietly.

"Yeah, Jaune. I know. We all miss her, but...we have to move on from that." I encouraged.

"What are you saying?" He asked. I realized I alerted him slightly, so I tried to calm him down a bit.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I was implying that..." I sighed. This was getting to a point to where it was hard for even myself. "There are obstacles in life that we are taught to overcome. The death of Pyrrha was...heartbreaking," my voice was starting to crack, "but we can't let that hold us down, Jaune. If you don't move on from that moment in Beacon, it could cost us because you weren't ready. I don't want to pressure you, but with the way thigs are now, it's life or death. We can't let one incident weigh down on us for the rest of our lives, Jaune. Please...let it go." I finished yet another wave of my words of wisdom. Jaune stopped crying, smiled and looked at me. I returned the smile. We stood there frozen for a few seconds, and then we slowly began to engage in a kiss, but was awkwardly broken up by Oscar.

"Excuse me."

Jaune and I jumped and looked at Oscar. "Was I interrupting something?" Oscar asked. Jaune and I looked at each other as we were embracing each other. We immediately and nervously jumped away from each other, scratching our head and looking around as if nothing happened (which nothing did!). Oscar laughed at us. Qrow walked behind him and said that I had some "visitors." I was confused for moment, and then I saw Yang and Weiss walk from behind Qrow. For a moment, time froze. We slowly walk up to each other and eventually run into each other, giving a hug. I was in tears. Tears of joy. I couldn't be any happier, considering the recent events. We sat there in silence until it was broken by a familiar voice.

"Have room in there for one more?"

We all looked in the direction of the voice and noticed Blake (accompanied by Sun) standing before us. We offered our hug out to her and she slid right into it. We all cried after this rejoice moment. We just wanted time to freeze.


	5. Plans of Destruction

I was curious on how progress was coming out for the preparation of the destruction of Haven. I decided to call on Watts as he should have been set up by this point. The telepathic orb that Watts had brought along with him to communicate with me was activated as called him. "So, Watts...tell me...how are things turning out so far for our friends in Haven." I asked him.

"Everything's going according to plan. All we need to do now is initiate the attack, madam." He replied.

"Great. And Lionheart?" I asked him.

"Rotting in the deepest depths of hell." He responded.

"Fantastic. Everything is in place?" I asked to confirm.

"Just waiting for your cue. It's your move, Salem." He answered.

"Very well, then...let the Grimm at large."

* * *

I sat in my throne, waiting for something interesting to come up. _I wish to find Blake Belladonna, dead or alive. I need her.._.and it was at that moment that I realized that the wait was over. Two of my spies stationed at Menagerie, the kingdom of the Faunus, came forward before my throne. "Sir Taurus, we have a possible location of where Miss Belladonna is headed." One of the men said. My attention immediately regained focus on the topic.

"Go on."

"Based on our recent eavesdrops, it would appear as if Blake Belladonna is currently heading towards Mistral." The other man said. I smiled and couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Attention all members of the White Fang: pack your things and ready up," I began, "we're going to Mistral!"

* * *

"And now, you know my secret children." Oscar (Ozpin) finished.

"So, basically, you're a ghost who goes around possessing people like children?" Asked Nora.

"Well, yes, there...there is one way to look at it." He responded.

"ONE WAY?! That looks like it's the only way!" Nora said. We all laughed and continued eating our food.

"You know, it not as funny as what Ren, Nora and I found out about Jaune while on our way here." I started. Jaune's cheeks became red of embarrassment while Nora's cheeks became red of laughter. I tied to hold back the laughs, but I couldn't do it. "HE HAS A BUNNY SWEATER!" I shouted out across the table. All of us kids started laughing (except Jaune) as hard as we could whilst Oscar and Qrow looked at each other with friendly smiles. This moment of happiness was suddenly broken by the irritating noise resembling some sort of siren. We all immediately ran outside of our loft and continued to hear a siren blaring which was accompanied by a robotic voice saying something like "All students, remain vigilant. Restoring Haven backup defenses; this is not a drill."

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"It's time. Come on, let's go!" Qrow ran over to Leo's office as we all tagged along with him. As Qrow opened the door, there was a streak of blood leading into a room barricaded by two doors. Qrow gripped his holstered sword and quickly threw open the doors and the decapitated body of Lionheart fell from the closet. Most of us girls screamed while Qrow was constantly shouting "DON'T LOOK!" We suddenly heard a voice from behind us saying, "Hello children." We all turned around with our weapons in hand and identified a mischievous looking fellow, only wielding the head of Leo Lionheart. We stared in horror for a moment and then he tossed the head at us.

"What kind of sadistic monster are you?!" Qrow sounded with an angry tone.

"Only the worst kind, my friend." He replied. "Say, children, why not take a look out of that window behind you?" We suddenly heard the screaming voices of almost defenseless students of Haven being torn apart by the monsters that is Grimm. Also, to our surprise, was the sight of Adam Taurus and several waves of White Fang. Our attention was brought back to this mysterious man.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"This is your doomsday."


	6. The Devil's Den

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have not updated this story in well over a year and I apologize for taking such a long and unexpected**_ ** _hiatus. I am back and will continue to update the story and will try not to forget about the website again! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"You think you're going to kill us?" Qrow asked.

"No, not me. But what's right outside of here might." Watts responded. The crew looked at the window and saw The White Fang slaughtering unprepared students. Watts laughed as everyone looked back around to see Watts gone.

"Come on, let's get down there!" Qrow ordered. He led the teams outside and they all began to defend Haven. Qrow approached Adam. "You just don't know when to leave people alone, do you?" Qrow taunted him.

"Things would be much simpler if you all just stopped fighting, old man." Adam replied.

"Ain't happening, kid. This town doesn't belong to you."

"Is this how you want to die, then? Defending a town that isn't yours either?"

"I prefer to die fighting against what's wrong and what's threatening peace."

"Well, then…" A lightning storm began to hug the area. "you'll get what you wish." Adam finished as he wielded his katana. The two began to clash.

Ruby swung her scythe around, killing all nearby members of the White Fang and she jumped up and landed Crescent Rose into the ground, impacting nearby attackers. She then used her sniper to shoot and kill 6 approaching terrorist members. "You guys are pathetic." She smiled to herself.

Weiss was surrounded by White Fang and as they all engaged her, she set up a safe zone around herself, which froze anybody who was inside. While her attackers were frozen and stationary, she struck Myrtenaster into the ground, shattering the people inside the ice.

Blake slowly walked towards a charging wave of the terrorists and unsheathed Gambol Shroud. She stood still and began to shoot at them. After killing several, her weapon took katana form and she began to hold her own against several of the armed attackers, all at once.

Ren held his position on a building, firing StormFlower into a handful of the gang. They jumped onto the building and got close enough to him to the point where he decided to make use of the blades under his guns and block an attacker with two blades. After kicking him off the building, they all began swinging at him. one of them slashed his torso, causing Ren to let out a subtle groan of pain. He swung again, but Ren used one of his blades to block the attack, and Ren used his spare gun to shoot him. As more gang members began to overrun him, he prepared for a final stand. Out of nowhere, Nora slammed her hammer into the roof, cracking it and sending the attackers flying in different directions. Nora smiled as if waiting for an applause while Ren just breathed heavily. Then finally spoke, "I could've handled it, you know."

Yang used Ember Celica to deliver a right jab to the face of one of the terrorists and used him as a projectile to be launched across the campus. Another member of the organization attempted to pierce Yang with the blade of their katana. She shielded it with her left gauntlet and headbutt them hard enough to sound like a gunshot that echoed all around. Yang noticed Adam maintaining the upper hand on Qrow and began to run over to help, but she gets struck with flashbacks of the loss of her arm. She fell to her knees as Adam aggressively attacked Qrow, and she began to tear up, conflicted with her past and her fears, and doing what's right. As she panicked to decide and confront her fears, Adam struck Qrow to the ground and pierced his shoulder with his katana. Adam looked up at Yang and smiled, giving her chills. Yang sat there and watched as one of Adam's followers approached her, intending to kill her.

"Yang!" Ruby jumped to Yang's side and shot the attacker with Crescent Rose. "Yang, hey! What's up?" Ruby asked her sister. There was no response. "Yang?" As she kept talking to her, one of Adam's followers kicked the back of Ruby's foot, causing her to fall. She dropped her weapon and started to get dragged away. "Yang! Yang, help!" Ruby called out. Weiss came to Ruby's rescue, but she is swarmed by White Fang and defends herself.

"Somebody help Ruby!" Weiss yelled. It seemed everyone was too busy with defending themselves. Ruby kicked the person dragging her, sat up and headbutt them. She ran over to Crescent Rose, ran to Weiss' side and the pair attempted to defend themselves. Watts walked among the battlefield and saw Weiss and Ruby struggling to hold their ground. He pulled out a steampunk looking revolver from inside of his overcoat and aimed for Ruby. Yang returned from her subconscious mindset and for a moment for her, everything was moving slowly. She noticed her surroundings and everything that was unfolding. She attempted to deflect Watts' gun and his aim by punching has hand. In that moment, Watts pulled the trigger and the overpowered bullet penetrated Ruby's arm. Ruby was knocked down and fell into Weiss, leaving them both on the ground and surrounded by White Fang. Everything stopped moving slowly for Yang and she became filled with anger. She grabbed Watts by the throat and threw him at the wave of enemies around Weiss and a defenseless Ruby, knocking all of the enemies over. Yang ran over to Watts, smashed him into a wall and threw him back onto the ground and mercilessly beat the life out of his body, turning her shiny yellow gauntlets into a bloody red. Weiss and a drifting Ruby looked at Yang in shock and even with a little fear. Before Yang or Weiss could say anything to each other, a pained Ruby began to speak.

"Weiss, help me." She groaned painfully. "Please."

"Get her out of here. Somewhere safe." Yang demanded.

"What about you?!" Weiss questioned.

"Don't worry." She replied. Yang walked over to Weiss and ruby and picked up Myrtenaster and Crescent Rose, wielding them in both hands. "I'm going to finish this."

* * *

Ozpin began to spectate the battle through Lionheart's window through Oscar's body. Ozpin quickly ran to the school's armory, intending to assist the team.

* * *

"Regretting your choice yet, old man?" Adam asked Qrow as his blade was still pinning Qrow to the ground. Qrow breathed heavily and managed to utter a few words.

"Nope, not yet. This isn't my end. Not here." He chuckled. "Not now."

"Well, I respect your optimism, I'll give you that." Adam chuckled. "But there's nothing to be optimistic about. Remnant future's not looking very good. In fact, I suppose you could say it's looking pretty 'grimm.' You see, once we're done with you, we only have two more settlements to raid and then the world of Remnant is ours. And there'll be nothing you can do to stop it. Because you'll be dead." Adam laughed as Blake ran up tackled him. Blake attempted to slash Adam with her katana, but he grabbed her arm and punched her and then smacked the weapon out of her hand. Adam threw a punch at her and landed it. He went for a second, but Blake deflected it and proceeded to headbutt Adam, which stunned him. She punched him in the gut with her right hand and then her left. After landing both, she went for the head, but Adam grabbed her wrist and twisted it which dropped her to her knees and he took his knee to her face, knocking her to the ground. "My GOD, you're persistent. Do you ever think you've had enough?" Adam asked her.

"I have had enough...enough of your plans to turn this world into a living hell for you to toy around with." Blake responded with an attitude.

"Hmm...speaking of which: why'd you leave your lousy home and your annoying family? For me? Oh, Blake, you've always been the loving type. It's a shame that our time had to come to an end. Kind of like your family, who are probably being torn apart right now, by all my people. They're missing their protector because she was selfish enough to come back to tie loose ends with her old lover." Blake was also trying to stay optimistic.

"If I were selfish, I wouldn't be here trying to defend the people of a town that isn't mine." She replied.

"You aren't doing a very good job at it then, Blake. You're going to die for nothing." Adam pulled his sword out of of Qrow and prepared for a fight. Blake picked out Gambol Shroud as lightning struck nearby, accompanying an ear-shattering thunderclap to echo throughout.

"Then I'm taking you down with me." Blake finished. Adam screamed and charged at Blake and swung at her. She blocked his swing and kicked him in the gut. She went to stab him, but he blocked it. The two went back and forth for several minutes until Adam stabbed her in the leg, bringing her to her knees. He dropped his weapon and picked up Gambol Shroud as Blake was left defenseless. As Adam got ready to finish Blake off, Qrow used the energy he had left and reached for Harbinger. He jumped up and took a swing. Adam ducked under the blade and jumped up with Blake's katana, slicing Qrow's throat open. Qrow fell to his knees holding his neck. Ruby watched in horror and used the energy she had left to scream.

"NO!"

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Beacon of Hope** **6/7/19**


	7. Beacon of Hope

Blood was shooting out of Qrow's throat faster than a rocket. Ruby cried while gripping Weiss tightly as they tried to safely walk across the war zone to safety. Qrow's death only further fueled Yang's rage as she went ballistic with Weiss and Ruby's weapons. Blake just laid on the ground in shock. Jaune swung his sword at attackers and killed them and paused in action to realize what has happened. Before being able to react, make enemies swarmed him. Ruby fell to the ground, bringing Weiss down with her. White Fang surrounded the two and both of them had no weapons to defend themselves.

"Ruby, get up! We have to get the hell out of here!" Weiss screamed. Ruby just cried and stayed on the ground.

"Qrow! No, please! No!" Ruby cried. Ren, Nora, Sun and Yang came to the rescue and cleared the area and quickly became outnumbered. They were all cornered and unable to defend themselves. Before they were all able to die fighting, the Atlas army arrived and began to shoot up the area, killing as many of the White Fang as they could. The army landed on the ground and began to clear the area of terrorists. Blake looked around for Adam as Atlas killed the White Fang, but Adam had seemingly vanished. He was gone.

After all the remaining White Fang were either killed or had fled the area, everyone quickly gathered around Qrow and tried to aid him.

"Uncle Qrow! Please, hang in there! We won! We did it, we saved Haven! Come on, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried. Qrow was unable to manage to squeeze out any words to say. He rested his hand on her cheek. His body then stopped moving. Ren checked his wrist for a pulse.

"He's...he's gone."

"NO! No, please, God, no!" Ruby screamed. As they were beginning to mourne, Atlas soldiers walked up.

"Listen up, kids: we are here to transport you all back to Beacon Academy." One of the soldiers said.

"What? But Beacon was destroyed! Why would we go back there?" Blake questioned.

"Miss Glynda Goodwitch has finished making reparations to the campus and is ready for students to return. She has some things to discuss with you all concerning Adam Taurus." The soldier replied.

"Can you just give us a goddamn minute?!" Yang yelled. "We're not dealing with Adam Taurus! Not right now! We need a fucking break!"

"We have been asked to bring you back, and we will. Now is not the time to argue, Remnant is being threatened by the greatest terrorist organization across the land and people are dying. We must bring you back to Beacon by any means necessary." The soldier responded.

"Try and bring us over there!" Yang readied Crescent Rose for a fight. "We'll ta-" Ruby grabbed the scythe in her sister's hands.

"Yang! Shut up! For just one minute, please! Just, shut up!" Ruby yells. Yang and the students were shocked. Yang even felt heartbroken. "Everybody's done telling you to control your anger and I'm not telling you again, so just learn to shut the hell up!" Yang dropped the weapon and fell to the ground, torn apart. She began to cry. "So you do have more than one emotion, huh?" Ruby finished. She turned over to the soldier. "We'll go with you. We're taking Adam down and anyone associated with him. Just...please...give us one second...please?" She asked quietly. Ruby slowly walked over to Qrow and used her fingers to shut his eyelids. "Goodbye, Uncle Grow." She stood up. "Let's go." Ruby walked over to the airship and was slowly followed by Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Sun. Blake helped Yang get up as she she cried. They walked over to the airship and they all were lifted to Beacon, leaving behind a pool of blood and hundreds of bodies all over.

* * *

Oscar walks out of the armory, wearing very flexible armor with a golden design. "Ozpin...what is this?" Oscar asked.

"What you are wearing right now is a secret "last resort" option. A set of powerful gear that has a high caliber of power that is simply unattainable by mere mortal humans. So this armor is channeling all of that power and makes the impossible possible. Each school has a secret set of powerful armor with all the same abilities. Unfortunately, the armor at Beacon was destroyed along with the academy itself. And once this armor is destroyed, it can never be recreated. It was created with a very rare material that is no longer available anywhere in Remnant. It has been referred to as "Remanium" for being the only remaining material left on Remnant. Vacuo probably has never used it due to its lack of wanting to be involved with danger when it doesn't have to be. And as for why Atlas hasn't used it...it's probably because they don't need to use it." Ozpin explained.

"So...what does this suit do?" Oscar asked.

"This _armor_ has several abilities, including being able to revive the dead if needed, as well as more physical power to give you the upper hand in a fight. The armor can also create a force-field, protecting you and/or anyone nearby." Ozpin answers. "But before you ask anymore questions, we don't have time to waste. You must get over to to Lionheart's and help your friends!" Oscar ran as fast as he could to the fight area and was greeted with the sight of dead bodies and blood all over with no trace of the kids.

"Oh, my god." Oscar said.

"We're too late." Ozpin said.

"Wait, it's Qrow!" Oscar noticed Qrow laying dead on the ground. He ran over to him. "Ozpin...didn't you say I could revive people?" Oscar asked.

"Yes, you possess that ability."

"What do I do?"

"Either rest your hand over the corpse or hold something that symbolizes them. Something that makes them who they are." Ozpin answered. Qrow's flask fell from inside his jacket. "Go ahead, Oscar." Oscar held up Qrow's flask and his flask and his body glowed brightly.

"Gimme that." Qrow snagged the flask from Oscar's hand and took a sip from it. Oscar was left speechless with a smile on his face. "So...you found the armor, huh? About damn time." Before Oscar could say anything, Ozpin assumed control of his body. "Qrow...where is everyone?"

"You think I know, Oz? I just died, for chrissakes."

"Where could they have gone?"

"I'm not sure. Everybody's whole mission was to come defend Haven after the fall of Beacon. Wait a minute...I remember hearing something before I died. Something from one of the Atlas soldiers who got here in airships. Said something about Goodwitch being finished rebuilding Beacon. Said that she sent Atlas to bring the kids back to Beacon to talk about finding Adam." Qrow answered.

"Well, then. Mind taking a long trip with me, then?"

"Like old times, Oz." Let's end this." Qrow said.

"Wait a minute!" Ozpin looked at his cane attached to his waist.

"You sure about this, Oz?" Qrow asked.

"Somebody's gotta be there to greet those kids. I have more knowledge than Glynda does. I should be there for this meeting." Ozpin said.

"I understand. You do what you gotta do."

"Can you do me a favor, Qrow?"

"Yeah, what's that, Oz?" Qrow asked.

"I need you to make sure Oscar gets to Beacon. We aren't done with him yet. We still need him. Bring him back with you." Ozpin requested.

"Sure thing. I'll make sure the kid gets there."

"Thank you. I shall see you soon, then."

"I suppose you will. See you around, Oz." Qrow ended the conversation. Ozpin held the cane and it glowed brighter than the sun. The cane disappeared and Oscar took control over his own body again.

"To Beacon?"

"To Beacon."


	8. Hiding Secrets

"He's still out there! Adam Taurus is still out there and ready to plot his next attack! This could've been avoided if you had apprehended him at Haven!" Glynda said to the students in her office.

"Oh, so you're pinning this whole thing on us?" Jaune asked. "We didn't see you doing anything so that doesn't make you any better than us!"

"I was too busy trying to make sure you have a place to be safe. You were the ones out there and in the fight, in the presence of Adam Taurus. You had a chance to take him down right the-" Glynda was cut off.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up...safe? You call this place _safe?_ Yeah, sure, that's what we believed too, then we all let our guard down and Beacon fell." Blake argued.

"And that won't happen again. We thought we were in the clear and wanted everyone to relax and have fun. Now, there are bigger problems at hand right now and nobody gets a break." Glynda responded.

"You know, maybe we could've taken down Adam if Atlas had showed up a lot sooner. What's the big deal with that? Huh? Where the hell were they?! They should've been there from the start, ready to fight!" Weiss opted in.

"They were never informed about this until I mentioned it. It was up to you to do your job as huntsmen and huntresses!"  
"It was your fault for not warning the army sooner!" Jaune snapped back.

"That's enough." A new, yet, familiar voice joined the conversation. Professor Ozpin himself emerged from the darkness. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

"How is that even possible?" Ren asked.

"Ozpin! I thought you were dead!" Glynda added.

"Well...I was. In fact, Miss Goodwitch, these kids actually know more about me right now than you do. Allow me to explain." Ozpin told her. He spent several minutes explaining everything that has happened to him since the fall of Beacon. "And I, through Oscar's body, lifted my cane and brought my former self back from the dead. And here I am. As we speak, Oscar and Qrow should be on their way over." He finished.

"So...Qrow is alive?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, my dear. Your Uncle Qrow is still alive." He answered. Everyone in the room cheered except for Blake.

"Wait a minute! So, we're just going to assume that you hiding this armor from us was okay? First, the fact the you are practically a roaming spirit controlling people's bodies and inhabiting their minds and now you're telling us that every school is hiding maybe the most powerful tech armor in Remnant? How is that okay?!" Blake freaked out.

"The reason that no student has ever had knowledge about this before now is because we wouldn't want word of this armor to spread around and have it fall into the wrong hands. I'm already skeptical enough about the idea of Atlas having their own set of armor. The gods only know what they would use them for. Look, everything that is done is done for your safety and keeping you all from having this knowledge was supposed to keep everyone safe. I know there may be some trust to restore, but I'm willing to be patient. I'm just looking out for you. I hope you may understand." Ozpin clarified. The students all looked around at each other and nodded.

"We do. Thank you for your help, Ozpin. We really appreciate it." Ruby thanked him.

"You're very welcome my dear. Now, before we discuss how to attack Adam and his remaining followers, we need to all take a break to help get this place back on track. We weakened Adam and his forces pretty badly and he would be a fool to decide to attack us now. They need to recover and so do we. So everybody, relax, put your feet up, and let's get this place going again." Everyone cheered.


	9. Epilogue

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Time has passed since the teams' meeting with Glynda Goodwitch relating to the battle of Haven and potential whereabouts of Adam Taurus as the White Fang has gone underground and is in hiding. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang have already moved back into their dorm as well as every other student who attended Beacon Academy before its fall. There has been trouble with the team's ability to get used to the way things are and get over the things that have happened. Glynda Goodwitch has arranged a party to be thrown in celebration for Beacon recovery and all are invited. The team agrees to go to the party and along the way, Yang stops to talk with Ruby after feeling distanced since Haven.

"Hey, Ruby, look, can I talk to you about something?" Yang asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's up?" Ruby answered.

"Look, I feel like I've really been letting you down lately and I've just been the worst sister around, but...no matter what I do or say, it's always because I'm think about you and I care about you. You're my little sister and I want to do whatever I can to protect you and do what I can to make you happy. I love you, Ruby." Ruby hugged Yang tightly and started crying.

"I love you, too, Yang!" Ruby said. Ruby let go. "You go onto the party, I need to think about some things real quick."

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, you go on ahead!"

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit, sis!" Yang left to the party and Ruby took a moment to think about Qrow. In the middle of her thoughts, Weiss walked up.

"Hey, you! What're you up to?" She asked.

"Oh, hey! Nothing I'm not doing anything actually."

"Alrighty, then. Well, want to walk with me to the party? We can talk about things! It's been awhile since we have had a real conversation, you know?" Weiss said. Ruby blushed noticeably and shyly said, "Yeah...let's walk together." The two girls walked to the party.

During the celebration, Weiss received a message from her father on her scroll. She opened it and what it read put brought down her happiness.


End file.
